


Take the Lead

by allonsymckenzie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I'm a star momma!, M/M, My first slash smut, Smut, dear lord, i did it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsymckenzie/pseuds/allonsymckenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as an idea. Just something that came to Michael one day. Curiosity struck him, and he just had to see how it felt to be the follower instead of the leader, just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Lead

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG I wrote this whole thing in a public library. Give me an achievement!

It started as an idea. Just something that came to Michael one day. Curiosity struck him, and he just had to see how it felt to be the follower instead of the leader, just this once.

And so there they were, Gavin pinning Michael to the wall, foreheads touching, bodies pressed close together. Things usually started this way, but where Michael would normally push the boy away and begin the same dance time and time again, he pulled him closer.

“I want you to do what you want with me.”

The Brit looked confused, taken slightly aback. “What do you mean?”

Michael just laughed, looking at Gavin’s confused smirk. “Take me, you fucking idiot, and do what you want.” A moment passed, and then Gavin’s smirk changed from goofy and confused to a shade darker, borderline sinister. It was enough to make Michael gulp in a moment of fear. 

Without a word, Gavin pulled him close and locked his lips with Michael’s, the kiss hard, chaste, hungry. And just as Michael fell into the flow, melted into Gavin’s body, Gavin pushed him away, his face stern and unreadable. The Brit looked him over, his green eyes dark, menacing. He took two bold steps back to him, pulling the shirt off Michael’s body and wrapping one arm around his waist in one fell swoop. Hips pressed together roughly, the tension between the two palpable in the air. Gavin’s gaze traced over Michael’s bare torso, and he dipped his head to just below Michael’s ear, kissing, pressing against him. He whispered, “You like that, don’t you, love?”

Michael’s breathing grew heavier at his touch. “God, yes.” The blonde chuckled low, his lips tracing down across Michael’s chest and even further, as he sank to his knees. 

“Off.” he commanded, and Michael complied, eagerly removing his jeans. Gavin smirked, eyes looking through dark honey colored lashes up to Michael, who shook in anticipation. He was already hard, which was achingly obvious to Gavin. The look on his face caused a wanting moan to escape Michael’s lips.

Gavin pulled down the garment covering Michael, kissing just the bare skin on the insides of his thighs, making the boy squirm even more.

“Gavin...” Michael sighed, lacing his fingers through Gavin’s mess of honey colored hair. 

“Micool likes that, does he?” Gavin murmured against his skin, his tone deep and accent thick. Michael could only let loose a small moan in reply.

Gavin kissed all around, hitting every spot but the one Michael wanted, the one most obvious to the both of them, and Gavin knew exactly what it was doing to the boy. He played up each and every lap of his tongue, every press of his lips.

“Gavin, come on!” Michael finally cried out. Gavin pulled back immediately, leaving Michael still shaking against the wall. Gavin’s face was dark, eyes a deep green and glazed over, and all Michael could do was silently pray to God, thanking him for ever letting this idea cross his mind.

Gavin stood, pressed another chaste kiss to Michael’s lips, and whispered against them “Wait here.”

And he was gone, Michael a shaking mess against the wall. He was hard, and completely aching for touch, really any touch at all.

For what took an eternity for Michael but in reality passed as a mere minute, Gavin returned, stripped to his underwear, lube in hand, that wicked smirk still on his face.

“Michael couldn’t be patient.” He said, as matter-of-fact as he could get his voice, and it unnerved Michael. “Couldn’t let me go slow like I wanted to...”

“Gavin...” Michael reached for the taller man, and Gavin complied, letting the boy wrap his arms around his bare chest. He could feel Michael through the thin fabric covering his waist.

“Now, come on, you doughnut,” he said after a moment, pulling away. “You’ve got something there that needs attention.”

“I’ve only been trying for how fucking long-” Michael laughed, but cut off half way, words forming a gag in his throat as thoughts clouded when Gavin’s lips met his hipbone. His tongue swirled over the curve of bone down and across Michael’s abdomen, and back down to that sensitive spot, the place that Gavin had earlier carefully danced around, teasing, making Michael beg for it.

Without a word, Gavin nudged at Micheal’s legs, urging him to spread them apart, which Michael quickly obliged. Gavin traced his tongue back over his hips, his hand grasping the bottle on the floor and warming the slick liquid over his fingers. He teased his mouth over the tip of Michael’s length, his tongue slowly making laps over it, bringing pleasured moans from the redhead’s throat.

Gavin, still placing his mouth slowly, achingly, over Michael’s length, slowly teased a finger on his entrance, pressing gently. Michael wasn’t the bottom of their relationship, not by a long shot. So when Gavin worked his finger slowly inside him, the sudden fullness made him gasp. And with that gasp, Gavin’s demeanor changed.

“Oh..” He gasped, quickly pulling his mouth away. “Are you okay, Michael?”  
The man’s face was whiter than Gavin had ever seen, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. 

“Michael..?”

“Y-yes, Gavin, just...” he breathed through clenched teeth. “just give me a minute.”

Gavin nodded, moving his finger just millimeters up until he was up to his palm. They stayed there, awkwardly unmoving, until Michael nodded for Gavin to go ahead.

He moved his finger slowly out and back in, picking up speed slowly each time. He looked up to the man, whose eyes started to relax from their tightly clenched close. Gavin removed his hand suddenly, standing up to press against him. Michael let a small whimper out, missing the feeling immediately.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Gavin whispered, pulling him close, kissing down his neck.

“Fuck no, Gav....just...” Michael panted, nerves a ball deep in his stomach. “Keep fucking going.”

A small, slightly sinister laugh came from Gavin’s throat, and he moved his hand back to the spot where Michael ached for it. He moved one back in, hooking it up and around, moving much like Michael does when Gavin is the one being played with. Michael held him close, his hips grinding into Gavin’s, feeling both of their arousals rub against the thin fabric of Gavin’s boxers. Two fingers replaced one as Gavin pressed his hips back with equal force. 

“Fuck..” Michael sighed. “Fucking tease, just fuck me already.”

Gavin laughed, warmly, lovingly, and removed himself, again leaving Michael empty and wanting. His boxers were quickly disposed, separating their bodies for just that split second. Gavin pressed his hips to Michael’s, who kissed down the older man’s neck while he prepped himself, tossing the bottle to the side.

“Wrap around me, love.” Gavin whispered in his ear, and two legs quickly wrapped around his hips. “It’s gonna hurt, Micool, but it will feel amazing.” 

Michael took a deep breath, but was cut off by Gavin’s sudden entrance, thrusting nearly all the way in.

“It’s okay, love.” Gavin whispered into Michael’s ear. “Give it a minute. It’ll be okay.” He kissed down the man’s neck, across his jaw, catching his lips in a tender, loving kiss. Micheal nodded against Gavin’s neck, giving him the okay to move.

Their breaths met in rhythm, heavy, sweet, sticky against each other’s skin. Gavin kept the pace slow at first, moving gently until Michael couldn’t take it. “Fucking hell, Gavin, it;s not like I’m gonna rip apart.” Then came the low chuckle, and the pace moved faster at each thrust. Gavin moved one hand around Michael’s waist, pressing him against the wall tightly, as his other hand worked to help Michael’s own need, as Gavin came closer and closer inside of him. The sounds of flesh against flesh, the groans of each against their necks, Gavin’s encouraging words and Michael’s cursing filled the room and then, just moments later, the groans of both men finally getting their release ripped through the silent room, both men sliding to the floor.

Michael laughed, taking a minute to relax, as Gavin pulled out. “That was a fucking good idea.”

“What was, love?” Gavin asked, motioning for him to move onto his lap. The younger man just looked once more into Gavin’s deep green eyes, lighter, loving, and kissed his lips briefly, lovingly.

“You’re fucking taking the lead more often.” Michael whispered against his lips.


End file.
